Lightning Knights
The Lightning Knights are a fictional group of superheroes from the BBC produced television show Ace Lightning. Although very few members are known, the group is hinted to be a fairly large organization. They protect the Sixth Dimension and a small town called Conestoga Hills in the United States of America. Premise The Lightning Knights guard and protect the Sixth Dimension from the forces of evil, although this later extends to Earth, where the characters exist as fictional superheroes in a video game. They follow a code, known as the Code of the Lightning Knight: Do Right and Fear Not. Although the members of the Lightning Knights are superheroes, them seem to be the Sixth Dimension's law enforcers. They are known to be able to imprison enemies or threats to the dimension as they have done with such villains as Lord Fear. The Lightning Knights are also responsible for protecting the precious and powerful Amulet of Zoar, which is wanted by Lord Fear. The Lightning Knights are known to be able to travel through the Datastream to different dimensions and worlds. The Lightning Knights seem to be fatal to powerful attacks and may die, although on Earth, they flicker like bad television receptions. However, they can counter this by absorbing electrical energy from electrical equipment. They can also be rehealed by lightning bolts. Known Members The Lightning Knights seem to consist of very few members although it is hinted that the group is bigger than it looks. Most members are creatures from the Sixth Dimension although new recruits are humans from Earth. Known members include Ace Lightning, Random Virus, Sparx, Mark Hollander and Chuck Mugel. Lady Illusion, considered an enemy to the Lightning Knights, is the lover of Ace and considered an ally to the Lightning Knights by him. Lord Fear seemed to also have some past connections to Ace and the Lightning Knights, but an incident involving Ace accidentally crippling Fear's leg changed this. Weaponry The Lightning Knights' primary weapon, as their name implies, is the manipulation of electricity. Ace Lightning wields a pair of gauntlets named wrist cannons that can generate and fire electricity in various forms, all of which are dangerous to humans as seen when Ace Lightning accidentally strikes Chuck with a bolt, rendering him unconscious briefly. Sparx and Random Virus seem to have their own wrist cannons but they do not use them in the series, Random launching fireballs from his in the video games. Mark Hollander received his own special wrist cannon that was actually half the length of his arm. Fans have come to call this the "Super Glove of Doom", despite its use by protagonists instead of antagonists. Ace seems to have a great deal of experience with his wrist cannons, as he has produced a number of electrically-based weapons including javelins, an electrically-charged explosive orb which seems to be able to pursue a person, an electrical lasso and one final powerful attack which can engulf Ace is a surge of electricity and vanish. Ace Lightning also wields two other weapons, the Lightning Lance and the Shield of Justice. The Lightning Lance is a large blue-coloured lance which can generate electricity from its blade and fire blasts of lightning from a far dstance. Lady Illusion summons this in Episode 6 when combining her piece of the Amulet with Mark's (it is strongly implied that she did this on purpose, so as to give Ace, for whom she has romantic feelings, a fighting chance against Lord Fear). Ace has since used the Lance as a secondary weapon against villains. The Shield of Justice is a medieval-styled shield which can absorb energy-based attacks and launch it back as its own attack. Ace and Mark used this once against Random Virus. In the video games, the shield protects the characters with a forcefield. Sparx's primary weapon is the Sword of Jacob. The sword is a two-bladed weapon that generate electricity between the two blades and fires a full powered lightning bolt in a purple-colour at opponents. Sparx cannot fly naturally like Ace can, so she must use the Lightning Flash to travel. The Lightning Flash resembles a cross between a jet ski, a motorcycle and a shark. It is rocket powered and flies at the speed of electricity Jon Richard and Stepheen Cole, Ace Lightning Official Guide Book, p 24, ISBN 0-5635-3218-I , and can only be summoned by Sparx via a vocal whistle. The Thunder Tower The Thunder Tower is the base of the Lightning Knights as well as their home. The Sixth Dimension equivalent is never shown onscreen. Ace Lightning names an observatory in Conestoga Hills after the Thunder Tower. Ace first is introduced to the observatory by Mark after he needed to be powered-up after he would face destruction. Ace decided to move in, and he was later joined by Sparx. The two, as well as Mark and Chuck set it up as their home and base. The observatory's history seems to go as far back as the discovery of Pluto, and the father of science teacher Mr. Cheseborough visited the observatory often. Mr. Cheseborough takes Mark, Chuck and others to the observatory on a field trip once. The Thunder Tower comes complete with a transformer which the Lightning Knights use to power-up and the roof opens and closes allowing easy access for the Lightning Knights (and the villains when they attack). Chuck explained to Mark briefly of the observatory's myth, the "Legend of the Radioactive Guy". The myth describes of an astronomer named Conrelius Fowler who sees a comet crash nearby, so he brings it back to the observatory but when he cracks it open, he is exposed to heavy amounts of radiation and is driven insane and apparently radioactive. Ashley Hollander, Mark's younger cousin, mistakes Ace for the Radioactive Guy, and so does Chuck, although this is due to a lack of energy Ace has which makes his flicker badly. References Category:Ace Lightning Category:Superhero teams Category:Television superheroes Category:Fictional organizations